


The Power of Love

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-08
Updated: 2009-02-04
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry and his friends/family confront the Inner Circle and Voldemort.





	1. Intro/Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Dedication: This will be a secret until the very end. ;D

A/N: This fic is inspired by the song, 'The Power of Love' by Jennifer Cihi from the LunaRock album, from the Sailor Moon series. I also am setting up the story to be similar to the events leading up to the final battle against Queen Beryl in the original TV series (when the Scouts fight the Doom and Gloom girls in the arctic), so don't be surprised if it seems familiar. BTW, still don't own the Potter material, and if you think I own the Sailor Scouts, you're crazier than Bellatrix Lestrange.

Warnings: Slash, character death, spoilers (though by now it's probably redundant, since I'm positive that everyone here has already read all 7 books).

_There comes a time_  
When you face the toughest of fights  
Searching for a sign  
Lost in the darkest of nights  
The wind blows so cold  
Standing alone  
Before the battle's begun  
But deep in your soul  
The future unfolds  
As bright as the rays of the sun 

_You've got to believe_  
In the power of love  
You've got to believe  
In the power of love  
The power of love 

_Blazing emotions_  
There's a light that flows from your heart  
It's a chain reaction  
And nothing will keep us apart  
Stand by my side  
There's nothing to hide  
Together we'll fight to the end  
Take hold of my hand  
And you'll understand  
What it truly means to be friends 

_You've got to believe_  
(You've got to believe)  
In the power of love  
You've got to believe  
(You've got to believe)  
In the power of love  
It gives meaning to each moment  
It's what our hearts are all made of  
You've got to believe  
(You've got to believe)  
In the power of love  
(The power of love)  
The power of love  
(Power of love) 

_(Instrumental Break)_

_You've got to believe_  
(You've got to believe)  
In the power of love  
You've got to believe  
(You've got to believe)  
In the power of love  
It gives meaning to each moment  
It's what our hearts are all made of  
(Just look inside)  
You've got to believe  
(You've got to believe)  
In the power of love  
In the power of love  
In the power of love 

It was time and they all knew it. Both sides. Only two Horcruxes were left, Harry and Nagini. Harry looked at his companions. His friends, his 'family', and his lover. He could remember the day he started seeing Charlie Weasley. 

He could remember the shock he had felt when he realized he had the hots for a guy. When they finally informed the other Weasley's, Ginny had been problematic. Eventually, she too, accepted their relationship. Harry was sorry it didn't work out the way she had hoped, but he still cared deeply for her. He realized that his love for her was brotherly, not romantic. She eventually developed a relationship with Oliver Wood, star Keeper for Puddlemere United. Harry couldn't have been happier for her. Oliver was a good man, though a bit of a fanatic when it came to Quidditch.

But now was not the time to get lost in memories. Now was the time for focusing on the upcoming battle, the final battle. The one that would decide the fate of the Wizarding World.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort assembled his most loyal followers. He sent the other Death Eaters ahead to attack the school, while the Inner Circle would ensure nothing happened to interfere with his battle against The Boy Who Lived.

"Take out anyone protecting the boy," he hissed to them. "But leave him untouched. He is mine alone. Pettigrew, you will be by my side. Protect my precious Nagini with your miserable life. Do you understand me, you vile piece of vermin?"

"Y-y-yes, M-m-m-my Lord," stammered the snivelling animagus.

"Now go!" ordered the self-proclaimed Dark Lord, and they apparated to the outer limits of the wards that surrounded Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The crack of apparition resounded around the Forbidden Forest as Death Eaters popped into view. The lesser members immediately stormed the castle, wands firing off spells of destruction as they went, drawing both faculty, older students, and the Order of the Phoenix into battle. Hexes and curses from both sides flew back and forth, some missing, others striking their targets. Wizards and Witches, both light and dark fell under the onslaught. And through it all, Harry and his team had to ignore the duels. They had to supress the pain of seeing friends, loved ones, and family members fall. They had a job to do, to finish all this carnage once and for all.

Harry bore two of the three Hallows, the Death Shroud, and the Resurrection Stone. Voldemort had the third, the Elder Wand. Charlie, beside him, carried the Sword of Gryffindor. They had managed to find several Light artifacts to help them in their battle. The Wand of Rowena Ravenclaw was carried by Luna Lovegood. Harry hadn't wanted her to be in the Last Battle, hurt as she had been in Malfoy Manor, but she had insisted, and she was the only one allowed to hold it.

The Hand of the Herbalist was given to Neville. It had been discovered that the Longbottom family was distantly related to Helga Hufflepuff, and he had been given the glove that had belonged to her. The artifact allowed the wearer to control plants, a perfect match for a skilled herbalist such as Neville Longbottom.

Ron bore Rhongomyniad, the spear of King Arthur. It was pure luck that it had been found in the Potter Vault. Hopefully, with these items, they would succeed.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
They had barely gone ten feet into the forest when they were beset by a pair of Death Eaters, Alecto and her brother Amycus.  
"Leave this..."  
"....to us, Harry," said the Weasley twins. "After all..."  
"It's only right, that...."  
"siblings fight siblings, especially..."  
"if it's two on two."  
"You brats think you can best us? We're a part of the Inner Circle, the elite of the Dark Lord's followers, specially chosen by him to execute his plans."  
"You guys go on ahead..."  
"We'll keep them busy."  
And with those words, the twins fought for their lives, utilizing all the dueling techiniques they learned from Harry. Fred fired a Bat-Bogey Hex at Alecto, even as she cast the Slashing Curse, which cut him across the arm, leaving a long bloody gouge in it's wake.  
Nearby, George struck with a Fire Spell, while Amycus launched a Blasting Charm, which George barely dodged. He landed, rolled, and drew his arm back to hurl a potion at the Death Eater. The concussive blast knocked the man backwards into a tree. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't able to dodge the next Slashing Curse Alecto fired at him.  
Fred tossed another potion-grenade at Alecto for hurting his brother, knocking her backwards. However, he failed to notice that Amycus had recovered, though he was bleeding profusely. George knocked his twin out of the way of the incoming emerald ray, taken the Killing Curse in his stead.  
"GEORGE!" bellowed an angry Fred. He immediately fired a Blasting Charm at the critically wounded Death Eater, sending him flying again, into a tree. The impact, combined with his already fatal injuries, finished him off. All that was left was his sister, Alecto. Fred stood, tears pouring down his face and pointed his wand at the rising witch. Both fired the Killing Curse, striking each other, as they were too exhausted to even attempt to dodge.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
The rest of the group, making their way through the Forest, searching for Voldemort, noticed a bright flash emanating from the ring containing the Resurrection Stone. The images of Fred and George appeared, the powers of the ring bringing their spirits to give a final farewell to their family and friends.  
"Don't worry about us guys, we'll be alright. Just get rid of Voldemort. It'll all work out in the end," said Fred.  
"We're with you all the way," chimed in George. "Kick their arses for us, but good!"  
"FRED! GEORGE!" screamed Ginny. "NOOOOO!!!!"  
"They'll pay for that Gin. Don't you worry about that," snarled Ron fiercely, tears streaming from his eyes. "We'll get them for that."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
The Death Eaters looked up, manic grins on their faces, as they heard the soul-wrenching scream. "They lost some more of their precious little group. That'll make things easier for us as despair fills their hearts."  
"I shall go weaken them all the more, then," volunteered Augustus Rookwood.  
"Go," ordered Voldemort. "Heighten his sorrow. Bring him terror. Take his vaunted strength from him."  
The Inner Circle shared dark and maniacal laughter at that thought.

A/N: Find information on King Arthur's spear here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Excalibur#Arthur.27s_weapons


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter was extended a bit. Still not very long (I'm not too good with the battle scenes; not good considering I play D&D O_O!)

The group, still ensnared in the web of grief over losing the twins continued on their quest. They had a job to do. They knew the risks involved in this mission, and chose to go anyways. Still, it hurt to lose someone you cared for. Deeper and deeper they went, not knowing who was to come next, just knowing that it could lead to their deaths.

\------------------------------------------

"Rookwood!"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Go. Remove as many of their number as you can. Weaken their resolve. If you can, try to cripple Potter. Don't kill him, just make it difficult for him. After all, we want a guarantee that he not survive the night."

"Yes, my Lord." He, along with the others gathered wisely decided not to voice their opinions that the Dark Lord was worried that Potter would be able to defeat him. If they had, he would have killed them, and they wanted to live. They knew that they would get their turns against the group arrayed against them.

As for Voldemort, he knew that stacking his deck would be the only way he could guarantee his victory.

\-----------------------------------------

The crack of apparition filled the air as Augustus Rookwood materialized before the Light warriors. "Look what we have here, muggle-lovers, mudbloods, and blood traitors, all following a half-mudblood," he sneered.

"You do realize that you're all a bunch of hypocrits right?" asked Harry. "I mean, given that Ol' Tommy-boy isn't even a pureblood, you have no right to criticize us. He's also a half-blood. His father, Thomas Riddle, is a muggle."

"LIAR!" roared the Death Eater. "I'll kill you for your seditious lies!"

"Now, now, Auggie. You and I both know that Moldy-Voldie won't allow that. He wants to kill me himself, so just toddle on back to your master and lick his boots for him," taunted the Boy Who Lived.

Rookwood merely snarled and sent a Torture Curse at the aggravating boy, who easily dodged it with his quick reflexes. "You'll have to do better than that Auggie," called Harry in a sing-song voice. He had to be careful, if he lost anymore friends he didn't think he'd come away from this war with his sanity completely intact.

"'arry. Leave zis one to me," said the cultured voice of Fleur Weasley.

Bill looked at his wife, worried. "Will you be okay, Fleur?"

"Of course I will. You just get 'arry to Voldemort and defeat 'im."

Rookwood sneered at his opponent as Bill ushered the others onward. Fleur started to dance, utilizing her veela-gifted talents. The Death Eater's eyes started to turn glassy before he remembered himself and sent a Cutting Curse at her, trimming a foot of her silvery hair from her head. Fleur screeched and sent curse after curse at the man for the indignity he caused her. Soon, the air was filled with jets of different-colored lights as the pair dueled. A Ballista Charm here, a Torture Curse there. Over and over again, in an endless-seeming battle. The others walked slowly away as more curses struck than missed. It would only be a matter of time, they knew.

The group had only managed to get roughly half a mile away when Fleur's spirit materialized before them. "I am defeated, but so is ze Death Eater. Please defeat 'im 'arry. Keep my sister safe from him. Be safe my Bill." And with those parting words she faded away. Bill's tortured howl tore through the Forest as he realized that his mate was dead.

\-------------------------------------------

Voldemort smiled a lipless smile when he heard that ululating cry.

"Greyback, I do believe that you've been challenged."

With a vicious grin, the savage werewolf loped off to confront the other wolf who had dared to question his authority, one he had changed not just a year gone.

The other Death Eaters lounged around, waiting for their turn. Bellatrix wanted Longbottom for herself. His little girlfriend, the editor's daughter would go to her husband. Rabastan would kill the only Weasley girl, Lucius wanted to kill the youngest Weasley male, while secret Ministry-employed Dolores Umbridge wanted the mudblood know-it-all Granger, thus eliminating Potter's core group of friends. Wormtail and Nagini would stay near their master and await Potter and whomever survived with him.


End file.
